The Feast of St Valentine
by You Are Love
Summary: Love is in the air but Erik is confused. Should he confess or shouldn't he? A one shot for Not A Ghosts3's second annual Valentine's Day competition.


**The Feast of St. Valentine**

 **Another day, another entry for Not a Ghosts3's Valentine's Day Contest one shot! LOL By now, you may already know the drill. This can be considered a stand-alone one shot but it could also go well with the string of one shots I have created lately. You don't have to read the other three, if you do not wish too. But it might be fun.** **I sure would love the reviews. Shameless, I know but I have nothing to lose by asking.**

 **I own not one blasted thing….. And did you know that Valentine's Day has been around since the 14 century. Who knew?**

Erik was flustered. Never before had he ever encountered a problem that he couldn't solve, one way or another. Yet this wasn't just any problem. This was a matter of grave importance. One that affected not only himself but quite possibly his most cherished object of affection.

There was no denying that things were different between himself and Christine since the Opera House had resumed rehearsals after the winter break. They talked more after their lessons. She seemed to linger longer and made herself at home in his lair, as she fixed them tea and helped herself to small sweets, he had thoughtfully obtained for her nibbling pleasure. He would make a face when she would dip it in tea and remind her that too many sweets would damage her voice. Which she in turn, would sigh and coyly answer back, that he should have thought about that before purchasing them.

Yes, things were different. They would embrace when she arrived and once again when she would leave. They were no longer just tutor and student. They were more than Maestro and protégée. He would say they were friends. He was almost certain Christine would say the same thing. However, the problem remained as to whether or not they were or could or would become more.

At first, Erik dismissed the idea entirely. But lately, he couldn't help but feel that old feeling of hope come back to him each and every time she smiled at him or laughed at his remarks or touched his hand or arm. She didn't look scared. She didn't shutter when he came close by. Ordinarily, this would not be seen as a problem at all. Yet ordinary and Erik never went hand in hand.

The Feast of St. Valentine's day was days away and for over 40 years, Erik never found a reason to care. It wasn't a day that he had any personal experience with. It was a day for sweethearts to be together and exchange love tokens, and he long ago resolved himself into never dreaming about such things. Yet lately, he found himself wondering if maybe this year, this year he should.

"Preposterous, you old fool. She is a beautiful young girl who happens to have a heart of a saint herself. That's the only reasons she has befriended you. She couldn't possible expect that you do anything for her on such a day." He scoffed. "As if she even would want to have something from you on this day." He paced and paced, talking himself in and out of the notion.

He then paused from his pacing and panicked. "What if she does wish to have something from you and you don't give her anything? What if she thinks you don't care for her?! Good God! What the hell am I supped to do? If I get her something, she could be repulsed and I lose all I built to gain with her. Yet if I don't get her anything, she could become upset or angry and I lose all I built with her just the same."

Erik smashed his fist on the piano. "Damn it to hell!" He then straightened his ascot and smoothed his wig into place. "There's only one person who can help me, now." _And she better not mess this up even more._

…...

"Erik, I don't understand why you are so upset."

Erik looked at Antoinette as if she were a ghost. "Are you dim? Haven't you been listening to one word I told you?"

"Yes, that's why I have no idea why you are fluttering around here for. Christine would not be offended or repulsed if you bought her a little trinket."

"But it's what the trinket means if it is received on the Feast of St. Valentine's Day."

"Then give it to her the day afterwards."

"And have her think I didn't care enough to give it to her on the appropriate day?! She'll think I'm a mindless ape."

She just shook her head. "Do you want to give her something?"

Erik nodded sheepishly.

"Then do it. Forget the day, just give it to her because you want her to have it."

"And what do I say?"

Now she looked at him as if he were joking. "You are exhausting, do you know that? Erik, tell her you wanted to give this to her as a token of your affection. The girl knows how you feel, after all."

"But I told her that I wouldn't force myself or manipulate her or trick her this time. I'm not going back to how I was before."

"Erik, you aren't. Look at yourself. You've changed and Christine sees that. She knows that you respect her to make her own choices and you will honor them."

"Exactly." He then looked puzzled.

Antoinette laughed. "How will you know what she chooses, if you don't ask her?"

He let out a deep breath. "I suppose that's true. She'll make her choice."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Erik, it will be alright. Either way. You will know how she feels and then…."

He looked up into her eyes and swallowed hard. "And then?"

"You'll know."

…...

Christine was sitting in front of the vanity mirror combing her hair, while Meg finished dressing. As she was looking at herself, trying to make heads or tails with her curls, Meg decided she couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"Christine, are you going to tell me or what?"

Christine put the brush down and turned her head over at Meg. "Tell you what, Meg?"

"It's Valentine's Day and you haven't said a word about where Raoul is taking you tonight. I know you may not want to brag in front of the other girls but I'm your best friend!"

"Meg, I haven't said anything because he isn't taking me anywhere. We broke up, remember? I spent the holidays with you and Madame. Why would Raoul even think of asking me out tonight?"

Meg looked at her in silence for a moment. "I guess I just thought with all the romance in the air, he would try and make up. He really hasn't contacted you since winter break?"

Christine shook her head. "Truthfully, I haven't missed him. Not like that, anyway. Besides, I had a wonderful break with you and Madame and…."

"Ah yes, the mysterious Erik." Meg laughed. "I was hoping Mama would tell me she had a big date with him tonight and I would have the place to myself for a change."

Christine's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "Why… Why would you think Madame would have a date with Erik?"

Meg shrugged. "Why not? She was so happy he finally took her up on her invitation for Christmas Eve and then he kept spending all that time with us. Heck, he even took us out of Mama's hair and played with us in the snow. Why else would he do that, other than to impress her?"

"Meg, I don't think Erik and Madame are interested in on another like that."

"Why not?"

"She… She isn't his type." She said a little defensively.

"What makes you say that? They are about the same age."

"Age?! What does that have to do with anything? He isn't that old."

Meg laughed. "Okay, Christine. Why don't I make a play for him?"

"No!" She coughed to try and calm her voice. "I mean…."

"Christine, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it's just you shouldn't go about pairing people up. Focus on your own date for this evening."

Meg laughed again. "That's precisely why I am focusing on you and Mama. I have no date for tonight!"

"What about that new page boy that was hired?"

Meg grinned. "He is handsome, isn't he?"

"Maybe you should talk to him instead of setting up Madame with Erik or me with Raoul."

Meg smiled coyly. "Christine, I am sorry about Raoul. Say, if you want, we could do something tonight. I know some of the other girls are going out. I know they would love to have us join them."

Christine shook her head. "No, I have a lesson and maybe…."

Meg winked. "Maybe your teacher will finally make a move?"

"Meg…."

"I knew it! No wonder you don't care about Raoul. It's your tutor you have fallen for! Come on, Christine, tell me everything." She brought a chair next to her friend and placed her hand underneath her chin. "I'm all ears!"

Christine smiled. "I…. We…. We're taking it…. slow. Actually, I am not quite sure what is going on. I do care for him and I know he cares for me but it's complicated."

Meg sighed. "What romance isn't? What's he like?"

"At times he's wonderful…. Other times, he's downright insufferable." She smirked.

Meg laughed. "Sounds like a man. So you're meeting him for a lesson and…"

"And, I don't know. Maybe I should just ask him directly but I'm afraid he may have a heart attack on the spot if I do."

"That shy?"

Christine nodded. "Meg?"

"Yes?"

"What should I do?"

Meg stood up and bought the chair back to its rightful place. "You're asking me, the girl who would rather give advice on other people's romances?" She giggled. "But this ends tonight. I'm going to talk to that page boy and see what I can make happen for myself this time." She was about to leave when she turned around and said, "And as for you, if you really feel something for this man, tell him. It's Valentines' Day. If you can't tell someone how you feel today, when can you? Good luck!"

Christine smiled. "Thank you, Meg! You too!"

When Christine heard the door close, she let out a deep breath and looked at her face in the mirror. "Can I do this? Nothing will ever be the same again?" She then looked up and asked her dear Papa for a sign. "Papa, I know I'm foolish but I could really use your help right now. I…."

"Christine…."

 _That voice…. His voice._ She looked around her. "Erik?"

"Come to the mirror."

She got up and went to the large standing mirror, where he would come and escort her to his home for lessons. Once he saw her, opened it from the inside and came inside.

"I hope you don't mind."

Still surprised by how he appeared after only moments of asking her Papa for a sign, she shook her head.

"Of course not. Are you alright? Am I late?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "No my dear, you are not late. As for my well-being, I will be fine as soon as I say what I came to say."

They both were nervous and Erik decided it would be best if she sat down. He led her to the chair and motioned for her to sit. He then began to pace but realized it was only making her more nervous. He took off his hat and cape. No matter how many times she saw him perform such ordinary tasks, she was still swept away with how graceful his movements were.

"Erik, whatever it is, you can tell me. It will be alright."

He nodded and then realized that he was too far away. If he was going to tell her, he had to be close to her, if for no other reason, he could have those last few moments with her and commit them to memory.

"Angel, I… I am so afraid to tell you this." He sighed. "Do you realize how much you scare me? The infamous Opera Ghost is a scared school boy around you."

She cupped his left cheek. "Erik, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm not afraid of you… Or us." She had told him before that she wasn't afraid of him but that last part. That had an entirely different meaning.

"Oh, Christine. I know we have been taking things slow. Yet I find some of it more confusing than before. I am new to all of this and I will freely admit that I do not have all the answers. However, I am okay with that, as long as I know one thing."

"What is that, love?"

Hearing her say that word, even as an affectionate nickname seemed to give him the courage he desperately needed.

"Exactly that, Christine. I love you. I love you and I want to be with you…." He then panicked. "Wait, I didn't mean…. Well…. No, I think I did…. Err do but all in good time. I want to share my life with you. I am here to tell you on the Feast of St. Valentine's Day that I am yours and I love you and I would be the happiest man alive if you would be mine." He had said it. It was done. Whatever lies ahead was up to her.

"Erik, I love you too and yes, yes I will be yours."

He was still so proud of himself for having the courage to tell her that he didn't quite hear her reply.

"I knew it was a long shot but I had to tell you and I understand, truly I do."

"Erik, I said I loved you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You needn't worry about me." He moved a little closer to her.

"Erik, I love you!"

He then began to process her words. "You love me?"

She nodded.

He embraced her with all his might.

"Uh… Erik… I can't… Breathe.

He loosened his hold on her. "I'm sorry. I…. Wait, I have something for you. You would have received it even if you didn't love me but this makes it so much better, no?"

She laughed, as she nodded. "It does!"

He got on one knee and opened up a small ring box. "This isn't an engagement ring…Not yet anyway. It's a ring that Madame Giry told me belonged to your mother."

Christine's eyes widened. "They told me it was lost after my father died. How did you…."

"It was lost but when Madame told me how they cast aside your father's things, I had people search for it. They found several fakes but this, this is the real one. That's why I told you, it would have been yours regardless of what became of us."

"Put it on my finger."

He did as she commanded and then she entwined her fingers with his. "This is the best Valentine's Day I ever could have hoped for. I love you, Erik. Now and forever, just like this ring." She showed him the inscription inside and Erik smiled, as he shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Madame Giry she…. She said I would know what to do after I told you how I felt."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, the need for air required them to pull apart.

Christine's eyes had happy tears. "Boy, was she right!"

They kissed again and again and again.

 _A/N: That might have been a nice way to end the series too. Food for thought._


End file.
